Flashback
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Esta es una pequeña historia que es un Flashback de ¿Héroe y ladrón? Cuando Shifty y Spendid eran pequeños y se conocieron en aquel río en el que sus lazos se unieron para el resto de sus vidas.


Hola a todos, este es un Flashback de la historia de ¿Héroe y ladrón?^w^ Se lo dedico a una amiga mía que se llama Splendid Steel que roleo conmigo esta preciosa historia y le fascino. Espero que les guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.

…...

Splendid no era más que un niño de nueve años más o menos no tenia antifaz ni nada que le hiciera saber que era un superheroe para él levitar era algo común y que no tenía nada raro. Un día levitaba por el parque a diferencia de otros niños, no tenia padres ni amigos era tímido en aquella época tenía la mirada perdida pero eso no le importaba y tampoco le impedía ser algo feliz. Mientras levitaba por el parque vio un árbol en el cual se tumbo mirando al resto de niños jugando.

-¡Juuu! ningún niño quiere jugar conmigo!-Decía con tono algo de tristeza.-

En el bosque se encontraba un pequeño niño de pelo verde con un sombrero y una bufanda igual que su pelo,revisaba alegremente lo que había robado tenia 8 años más o menos y en su corta vida ya había experimentado algunas cosas desagradables que son mejor no mencionar. Se había escapado junto con su hermano gemelo de un orfanato que era mucho peor que estar en la calle y viviendo en un puente,por suerte aprendieron rápidamente a robar y habían conseguido una pequeña casa en lo profundo del bosque que estaba abandonada pero en muy buen estado. De repente Shifty se dio cuenta que tenia que conseguir comida para su hermano pues no había robado nada de comida y era su obligación cuidar de su hermano pequeño, al ver que los peces saltaban en el río decidió meterse con una red que había inventado con ramitas y hojas muy largas y resistentes.

-A ver si puedo pescar algo...-Concentrado en conseguir la comida de ese día.-

Al mismo tiempo Splendid cerraba los ojos tumbado en el árbol y quejándose que ningún niño quería jugar con él, al no tener antifaz cuando abría los ojos se le podían ver sus hermosos ojos de color azul tenia puesta una camiseta de color azul al igual que sus pantalones conjuntando así con su pelo. Al cabo de un rato se levanto de aquel lugar y empezó andar no tenia ninguna gana de levitar ni ir volando a algún lugar, con la mirada baja mirando al suelo triste.

-Susurrando.-Mi vida no tiene sentido...-suspiro profundamente.-

Se empezó a quitar la chaqueta quedándose con una camisa de color blanco,su sombrero y sus pantalones negros que se había tenido que remangar para meterse en el río. Se quedo en la orilla intentando pescar desde ahí pero los peces estaban más al fondo y decidió meterse un poco más, el agua estaba fría y eso que era primavera y no hacia mucho frió pero sin querer resbalo con una piedra que se encontraba en el fondo aparte que la corriente era mucho más fuerte de lo que Shifty había pensado y le arrastra corriente abajo, intentando escapar por todos los medios pero no sabia nadar muy bien para su desgracia. Cuando consigo sacar la cabeza y agarrarse a una roca lo suficiente grande empiezo a pedir auxilio necesitaba ayuda y estaba muerto de miedo.

-SOCOORROOOOOOOOOOOO...-Gritaba todo lo fuerte que podía.-

Splendid había oído un resbalón de alguien, pero pensó que era imaginaciones suyas siempre supo que tenia el oído muy fino y podía oír cualquier cosa por muy lejos que se encontrase. Pero cuando oyó una llamada de socorro, preocupado fue a donde provenía, volando por encima de los arboles buscando y cuando vio que un niño de casi de su edad estaba en el río a punto de ahogarse actuó todo lo rápido que puso.

-¡AHORA VOY A SALVARTE!-Fue hacia allá rápidamente cogiéndole de la mano, haciendo que saliese del río y lo dejo delicadamente en tierra firme.-

Shifty nada más que sintió estar en tierra lejos del agua abrazo fuertemente al chico que le había salvado estaba temblando no solo por el frió sino por el miedo que había pasado hasta que le habían salvado.

-Gracias por salvarme...mi héroe...-Snif.-

-Sonriendo dulce separándose de él.- ¡No las des!-Después abrió mucho los ojos.- Héroe...-Susurro.-

-Secándose la lagrimas-me lla-llamo Shifty...

-Se quedó un rato pensativo, después le sonrió.-¡SPLENDID A TU SERVICIO!así es como me llamo.

-En-encantado...-Dijo tímidamente.-

-¡Igualmente! ¡Muchas gracias!-dice mientras se va volando-

-Shifty se quedo sorprendido pero no le importaba que el chico volase.-Esperaaa.-Intentando levantarse quería darle algo a cambio.-

-Splendid se para en seco, mirándole de reojo-¿si?¿te pasa algo más?

-Qui-quiero darte algo...en agradecimiento...y pa-para que siempre tengas un recuerdo de mi...

-¿E-el que?-Dice mirándole, aterrizando en el suelo lentamente.-

-Es-esperame aquí...-Se fue corriendo a donde estaba el saco en donde tenia las cosas que había conseguido y en cuestión de pocos segundos volvió con el saco.-

-Mira el saco curioso.-No no no hace falta que me des nada...¡de verdad!-Estaba nervioso y algo sonrojado era la primera vez que le iban a regalar algo.-

-Quie-quiero dártelo...-del saco saco una cinta roja muy larga-Si le ha-haces dos agujeros puedes usarlo de antifaz-Sonriendo nervioso sin entender porque actuaba así.-

-Sonríe y coge la cinta suavemente-¡Mu-muchas gracias!-Le abrazo sonriendo amplia mente estaba enormemente feliz.-

-Correspondo al abrazo cariñosa mente.-De verdad muchas gracias por salvarme sin ti estaría perdido.

-¡No las des hombre!¡Gracias a tii!-Le sonríe tierna mente, se puso el antifaz aunque no tuviera agujeros y con su rayo láser los hizo perfectamente.-¡Ala! Je je ¡debo irme! adioos y graciaas-Sin perder la sonrisa.-

-Le dio un beso su intención era dárselo en la mejilla pero Splendid al moverse termino dándoselo en los labios.- Per-perdon...

-Sonrojado al igual que Shifty.-N-no pasa nada.-Sonriendo amplia mente.-

-Cuidate mucho y te prometo que si alguna vez estas en problemas te salvare.-Levitando empezando a volar y yéndose aun más feliz que antes sin entender por que.-

-Despidiéndole con una mano-HASTA QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A VEEEEER MI HÉROE.

Quien iba a imaginarse que sus lazos ya estaban entrelazados desde que eran niños, la primera vez que se vieron el destino los marco para siempre puede que fueran por caminos totalmente distintos pero el amor siempre une a las personas por muy distintas que sean porque en el amor nada importa únicamente importa el sentimiento que tienes hacia la otra persona el deseo de estar siempre junto a ella. Ademas siempre dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida creerme eso es verdad al igual que si vuelves a encontrarse con esa persona te das cuenta que aun sigues enamorado. Splendid y Shifty aunque fueran por caminos diferentes y estaban en bandos distintos siempre se ayudaban en secreto y aquel niño que le salvo la vida siempre cumplió su palabra de salvar le siempre que Shifty lo necesitase y Shifty siempre cuidaría de Splendid y le salvaría si fuera necesario porque sin él se sentiría completamente perdido en este mundo pues él siempre seria "su héroe".

…...

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.**


End file.
